


turn left

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [347]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Driving, F/F, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot tries driving.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [347]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 8





	turn left

“Careful P-dot. Steven is gonna be real mad if you wreck his car.” Amethyst said as she sat on the passenger seat, while Peridot was in the drivers one, hands on the steering wheel.

The green gem just groaned.

“Of course I won’t crash it, I’m not stupid. This Earth vehicle can hardly be more complicated than a Homeworld ship. I’ll fix it in an instant.” she said, as she held up the car keys. “How, do I start this machine?”

Okay, now Amethyst was really regretting how she had told Peridot that they both should get human drivers licenses. But, Pearl had been nagging them for months over how they couldn’t rely on her and Steven to drive them if they needed to go somewhere. Though, they could just warp of shapeshift into a vehicle or something.

Anyway, now Amethyst was in a car with her girlfriend, and actually began to feel scared. Not about being hurt in the event of a crash, they were gems and could take it. But the fury of Pearl and Steven if his car was wrecked,  _ that  _ was something she didn’t want to experience.

“You, put the key into the ignition.”

“Then why didn’t you say so? Also, that’s overly simple. Now, time to behold the amazing Earth driving skills of the great and lovable Peridot.”

“You’re lovable, but since you haven’t driven before, I’m pretty sure your skills won’t be great.”

“Pft, Amethyst. Of course I’ll be good.” she said, and without warning, she literally stomped onto the pedal, and they were on their way. Amethyst screamed in shock, while Peridot laughed. They were already going over a hundred miles per hour, and.

“TURN LEFT!”

Too late, Amethyst felt the airbag hit her the second the car collided with the tree, breaking it in half, top of it on the cars hood.

“Oh my stars!” she heard Peridot scream. “Steven  _ is _ going to kill me!”

“I TOLD YOU!”


End file.
